Time/date generators are used in electronic systems for various reasons. For example, a computer or mobile device may simply display a clock and/or a calendar for a user. Also, some applications such as a Digital Rights Management (DRM) agent may rely on the time/date generator to determine when user rights to access a particular file or program begins and/or expires. As an example, a user may purchase rights to view a downloaded video for a limited time (e.g., minutes, hours, days). The DRM agent would enable the user to view the video until the time/date generator indicates that the limited time has expired. In some electronic systems, a user is able to manipulate the time/date generator or falsify information provided by the time/date generator, thereby circumventing the limited time restrictions for a file or program. Improving the security of time/date generators is therefore important. Also, enabling a user to manipulate time/date information for some applications, but not other applications is important.